Five Golden Nights at Freddy's
Five Golden Nights at Freddy's to gra typu survival-horror oparta na innej grze ,,Five Nights at Freddy's" założonej przez Scott'a Cawton'a, a zarazem będąc jej fanowską wersją (tzw. Fan-game lub FAN-MADE), którą stworzył użytkownik portalu gier ,,Game Jolt" pod pseudonimem ,,KUNOLEO" 23 marca 2015 roku i udostępnił stronę jej poświęconą właśnie na wcześniej wspomnianym portalu. Opis Gameplay/Rozgrywka Gameplay jest z pierwszej strony prosty i nudy, ale jednocześnie z czasem staje się wciągający i przykuwa uwagę, która mimowolnie każe grać dalej. Z pozoru wszystko jest podobne do innych fanowskich gier Five Nights at Freddy's. Na starcie jesteśmy teleportowani do menu głównego, w którym możemy kliknąć w opcje ,,New Game" (,,Nowa Gra") i zacząć całą rozgrywkę od nowa, jeśli była już zaczęta albo ,,Continue" (,,Kontynuuj"), a tym samym dalej kontynuować, kiedy gra została wyłączona. Można ją wyłączyć naciskając na klawisz ,,Esc" w każdym momencie. Kiedy klikniemy w ,,New Game" lub ,,Contiune" i wejdziemy w tą prawdziwą część rozgrywki wyświetli nam się komunikat informujący, w którym jesteśmy informowani o zaczętej nocy. Następnie, po kliknięciu pojawiamy się w biurze w restauracji ,,Golden Freddy" i jesteśmy przywitani przez nieznanego nam mężczyznę kontaktującym się z nami przez komputer. Jeśli jego "przemówienie" nie interesuje cie, możesz go pominąć klikając klawisz ,,s". Na przeciw nam będzie opisana w opisie Gamejont'u mapa, na której z początku nic nie będzie, ale po kilku chwilach pojawi się fioletowy punkt, a następnie będzie zmierzał w naszą stronę. Jak zobaczysz jakąś postać wychodzącą zza prawej strony, musisz natychmiast nacisnąć spacje i ją przytrzymać, aby skorzystać z maski, która będzie twoim sposobem na ukrycie się. Posiada ona otwory, a więc można obserwować to, co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu. Okaże się, że tym stworem jest Bonnie, któremu należy dać czas na przejście przez pokój, ponieważ nie jest przyjaźnie do nas nastawiony, a potem zniknie. Następnie czas będzie mijał i nic nie będzie się dziać. Czas tutaj trwa sześć "godzin", ale nie trwają one dłużej niż 2 minuty, a następnie następuje koniec nocy po przedniej i początek następnej. O 5AM doświadczymy jeszcze tzw. Easter Egg'u związanym z szarym punktem, a chwile później zacznie się druga noc. W niej pojawią się nasi główni przeciwnicy - Złoty Freddy i Springtrap przed, którymi także trzeba się ukrywać. Nawet, jeśli się zginie to można dalej grać. Noce za nocami będą przemijały. Po ukończeniu trzeciej i czwartej pojawią się minigry. Będą pojawiały się nowe zmagania. Wszystko jednak ma swój koniec i po przejściu pięciu tytułowych nocy, pozostaje nam tylko dodatkowe noce - Noc 0, którą się odblokowuje przez klikanie na nos Złotego Freddy'ego w menu głównym, gdy standardową część gry będzie się miało za sobą i szóstą po zerowej. Przeciwnicy Cała kopania przeciwników mimo iż duża, jest znana fanom Five Nights at Freddy's. Bonnie jest bardzo często kojarzony z pierwowzorem, chce przejść przez biuro w nocy 1 (Czasami też w trzeciej), a potem znika. Główni bohaterowie też zawzięto z pierwszej i trzeciej części FNaF. Tyle, że Złoty Freddy wygląda, jak Phantom Freddy. Sprężynowa pułapka jest szybka, energiczna i przechodzi przez biuro na wiele sposobów podczas, gdy jej towarzysz łazi powoli. Od nocy 3 zacznie się nam pokazywać Phantom Balloon Boy, też "zapożyczony", który zasłania mapę i atakuje, gdy zbyt długo zwlekamy z ochroną. Wtedy można zobaczyć po raz pierwszy Marionetkę blokującą obronę, ale później znika, aby powrócić w nocy 6. Od nocy 4 nadejdzie uporczywy/a Phantom Mangle, który/a nie pozwala w spokoju oglądać ruchów przeciwników. Finałowym przeciwnikiem jest Foxy z ostatniej nocy. Grafika Grafika jest jednym z minusów gry. Mimo iż nie wpływa ona na Gameplay to jej ubogość łatwo dostrzec. Z pozoru biuro, plakat po lewej stronie, mapa obszaru restauracji i komputer przed nami są oryginalne i widać, że samodzielnie wykonane, ale z czasem każdy dostrzeże identyczność oryginalnego Springtrap'a i tego z gry i wiele innych podobieństw. Tak w ogóle to każda tekstura (poza biurem i jego wyposażeniem) jest albo (w większości) zapożyczona, albo lekko zmieniona, na przykład Złoty Freddy używa tekstur Phantom Freddy'ego z trzeciej części FNaF, a Bonnie tego samego jumpscare, co Stary Freddy z dwójki, lecz o zmienionych kolorach. Ściąganie Grę można ściągnąć z serwisu gier Gamejont. Należy dostać się na jej stronę i kliknąć na przycisk ,,Download" w obszarze ,,Five Golden Nights at Freddy's", kiedy chcemy grę pełno ekranową albo ,,FGNaF Windows mode", jeśli wolimy, aby gra była w trybie okienkowym. Po kliknięciu pojawi się komunikat informujący o ściąganiu się gry. Gdy się ściągnie folder ,,FGNAF" albo ,,FGNAF-windows" należy otworzyć go i włączyć aplikacje. Wiadomości od twórcy Na Game Jolt'cie istnieje opcja, która sprawia, że powstaje podstrona na stronie projektu, kiedy zostaje on założony, w której jego twórcy mogą wystawiać wiadomości skierowane do społeczności. KUNOLEO opublikował takich aż 26: Pierwsza Miała nagłówek ,,UNHIDDEN - NEW DEMO v1.4", a jej treść była taka: DEMO VERSION 1.4 * **Naprawienie błędu czcionki** (Bardziej dopracowany wygląd czcionek) * Naprawiono błąd z maską Freddy'ego. * Brak kamer. Nowe screenshoty za niedługo!! Druga Miała nagłówek ,,DEMO v1.4.1", a jej treść była taka: Sorry, (W tym przypadku: Przepraszam) że długo nie było wiadomości, ale muszę powiedzieć, że gra ma błędy. Ale teraz to naprawiłem :3 * Nadal nie ma kamer. Trzecia Miała nagłówek ,,Psst, heard you like cheat codes.", a jej treść była taka: Jeśli planujesz grać, załóżmy lub po prostu chcesz, aby ukończyć grę, użyj tego kodu, zamiast oszczędności, domu i użyj klawisza zakończenia w tym samym czasie, aby przejść przez noc. :) * Nadal nie ma kamer. Kod ten oczywiście, będzie usunięty i zostanie wydłużone zapisywanie magii.